ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? ABSTRACT The objective of the Administrative Core is to integrate all of the scientific and administrative functions of the SS18-SSX Biology in Synovial Sarcoma Research Center (SBSSRC) of the FusOnC2 Consortium. The Administrative Core will be the primary means by which the Center Principal Investigator, Kevin Jones, MD, who also serves as Project Leader of this Administrative Core, organizes this interactive, multi-institutional research center. The Administrative Core will catalyze and stimulate research and outreach initiatives and serve as the major administrative resource for all investigators, providing service and support for all Research Projects and Cores and their associated investigators. This will include coordinating activities among group members, management of the budget, scheduling of investigator and advisory board meetings, and monitoring the status and maintaining the approval of protocols for human and vertebrate animals research. The Administrative Core will ensure that milestones and deadlines are met and, in the process, foster a unified collegial atmosphere that facilitates scientific productivity. A central and high priority activity of this Core is to provide infrastructure and oversight of all the efforts, resources, and deliverables of the SBSSRC. Consolidating this effort in the Administrative Core will result in group cohesion of the SBSSRC and the efficient utilization and distribution of resources among the projects.